


I dunno man,,,,,, kinda gay

by Epsilon_Church



Series: Smut Fics [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Feelings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: Lavernius Tucker was heterosexual in the same way that he figured most guys were; comfortably.He wasn't, like, embarrassed to be around dudes. There was nothing to the way that he acted around dudes, they were just dudes being dudes. Dudes were fine and all, he just wasn't into them.In that vein, he had never found it strange to curl up beside Church in the unreasonably large "Leaders Bed" when it got cold at night and lay his head on his friend's side. It wasn't like they were gonna get on each other's dicks and call one another cutesy pet names. They were just touchy dudes, a couple of dudes who were comfortable touching one another.Tonight, however, felt a little different.
Relationships: Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker
Series: Smut Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I dunno man,,,,,, kinda gay

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts only chucker

Lavernius Tucker was heterosexual in the same way that he figured most guys were; comfortably.

He wasn't, like,  _ embarrassed  _ to be around dudes. There was nothing to the way that he acted around dudes, they were just  _ dudes _ being dudes. Dudes were fine and all, he just wasn't into them. 

In that vein, he had never found it strange to curl up beside Church in the unreasonably large  _ "Leaders Bed" _ when it got cold at night and lay his head on his friend's side. It wasn't like they were gonna get on each other's dicks and call one another cutesy pet names. They were just touchy dudes, a couple of dudes who were comfortable touching one another.

Tonight, however, felt a little different.

It was probably because they had been drinking - Caboose had been knocked by Sheilas barrel unconscious for a bit during the day and a few hours of silence was always worth celebrating. 

No matter what the reasoning was, Tucker could tell it was different when they curled up beside one another. There were a bunch of little things making everything feel entirely new; Church's hand was lower down on Tucker's back than usual, Tucker's breathing wasn't settling just right… 

It felt different.

Tucker nosed his head against Churchs chest, ignoring the slight flash of heat rising to his cheeks as he pushed his knee into a more comfortable position between Churchs legs. They always slept face to face like this - why was it freaking him out today?

Church made an odd noise deep in his throat before nuzzling his chin against the top of Tuckers braids.

"So. Pretty funny how Shelia took Caboose out like that right?"

Tucker snorted.

"Yeah. The noise it made too - KerTHWACK!"

Church made another odd noise, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah-"

Tucker adjusted his leg, pushing it up Churchs thigh slightly - that… made him make another weird noise.

"You alright, Church?"

Church wheezed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

It took Tucker  _ far _ too long to place from where he recognized the type of noises Church was making.

"Dude!"

Tucker pulled his head back, laughing despite himself.

"Are you horny?"

"Shuttup-"

Church shoved his face lightly with the hand he had previously rested on Tuckers side.

"Just buzzed."

"Duuuude!"

Tucker snickered, stretching his sandwiched leg forward.

"Is this why you never drink with me? You're a messy drunk!"

Church shoved him back entirely, making an angry PSHAW noise as he did so.

"Fuck off! I don't drink with you because you're a horny pervert!"

"Mmhmm and  _ you're _ totally a horny drunk."

Church snarled.

"You're just as bad as I am! You just think you're not! At least have the balls to-"

Tucker's mockery was cut off by Church, roughly kicking his leg over Tucker's stomach and sitting on him like a little kid who can't fight.

"AHC- lose some weight, fatass!"

Church didn't respond, opting instead to flop down on Tucker's chest and nestle his head in the crook of his neck.

"Silence."

Tucker shifted his weight slightly.  _ Mmf- _ Church was sitting right on his-... 

Tucker shook that thought from his head.

"You know this isn't- ah- Jeez you're heavy - helping your argument!"

Church huffed.

"But it is comfier."

Tucker swatted his back lightly, hesitating slightly after before letting it settle down onto the exposed flesh escaping out from under his shirt.

"Jeez you're hairy."

Church made a non committal _hrumpf_ noise.

"It's not my fault you're freakishly hairless."

"Waxing isn't freakish."

"The fact that you wax is."

Church rumbled slightly sending a slight shudder down from where his face was buried against Tucker right down to his crotch.

_ What. The. Fuck. _

Before Tucker could think his lips moved almost impulsively.

"Do that again."

"Do what?"

Church sat back slightly to look at him.

"That-that rumbling thing."

Church paused before nestling his face into Tuckers neck again and rumbling somewhere deep in his throat.

_ Okay- _

Tucker played absently with the hair on Churchs back, raising his other hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah- that."

Church laughed awkwardly.

"What? That turns you on?"

"No!"

_ Yes _ .

"Riight."

Church sighed slightly before pushing his right hand up Tuckers side.

"Ah- whatre you-"

"Relax."

Church breathed.

_ Okay- _

Tucker took a shaky breath and relaxed back into the bed sheets.

"Hey, Tucker-"

Church swallowed, stopping his hand before he could slide it under Tuckers shirt.

"Can…  _ Can I touch you _ ?"

"Hah- Dude you already are-"

Tucker knew what he meant. It was just weird and he needed a second to breathe.

Not a bad weird.

Just... gayer than he was expecting.

"You know what I mean!"

Church snapped back.

"Yeah- Yeah I do."

Tucker nodded.

"Yeah- You can."

Church whined slightly before pushing his hand under Tuckers shirt, sliding it slowly along from his hip to his ribcage.

Tucker moaned slightly despite himself.

"I'm gonna take my shirt off."

Church sat back on Tuckers lap - something that immediately made Church's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Are You-"

"Shuttup!"

It was Tucker's turn to be squeaky and embarrassed. 

"It's barely even half mast!"

He wiggled his shirt off, tossing it aside.

Church whimpered slightly before moving his hips slightly backward.

"Ah- Dude-"

Tucker whined slightly, pushing his hands almost instinctively on Churchs hips.

"You-"

"Fuck-"

Church knelt his head slightly.

Tucker- … could  _ feel _ Churchs cock through his pajama pants -  _ fuck _ . 

Church suddenly lurched forward, grabbing Tucker's face and roughly pulling him into a sloppy kiss. It was much more akin to fighting than it was kissing - all teeth and rough headbutting - but it was  _ relieving _ .

"Fuck-"

Tucker gasped, pulling away from the kiss just as Church flicked a finger across his left nipple.

"I didn't know those were sensitive-"

"Take your pants off."

"Alright-"

Tucker slid his hand under his pants, roughly yanking them down to his ankles.

Church didn't say much else - that was new - opting instead to slide his still barely clothed crotch over Tuckers a few times before pulling them down past his thighs.

"Ha!"

Despite the buzz and the arousal Tucker was still Tucker and Tucker was bigger than Church.

"Shuddup."

Church pushes their lips back together, re-straddling Tuckers hips and pressing their dicks together.

"Ah- Church-"

Tucker gripped Churchs sides, pushing his hips up slightly.

"Quiet- You're  _ so noisy-" _

Church whined slightly, burying his face into Tucker's neck to smother his own moans as he began roughly - but  _ very _ pleasurably - pumping both their dicks.

"Fuu-uck-"

Tucker whined slightly.

"Chur-ch-"

Church roughly kissed Tucker's neck, rumbling again into his throat.

Tucker groaned.

"That's it-  _ Fas-faster-" _

Church didn't seem to need much more prompting. Maybe it was the buzz getting to both of them but it was clear neither of them would last very long.

"Fuck-"

Church came first, bucking his hips as he splattered cum onto Tuckers chest.

"Dude-"

Tucker didn't have much time to complain. To Churchs eternal credit, he didn't even balk at the idea of continuing stroking past his own orgasm - maybe because he was still riding his out.

"Fuck-"

Tucker moaned, feeling white hot pleasure push itself through his dick. He came with an unintentionally sloppy wet moan.

"F _ U. cK!" _

Tuckers cum splattered across his body, mixing with Churchs.

"Shiiit-"

Church whined, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Tuckers.

"Fuck---"

"Shit-"

Tucker sighed weakly.

"Fuck- you- okay?"

"Yeah- You?"

Tucker nodded, slapping slightly at the nearby bedside table.

"You-You got a towel?"

Church nodded before flopping off of him and gesturing randomly at the table.

"There-"

Tucker nodded, cleaning himself up with the towel before he could bother processing how  _ Not Heterosexual  _ it was to bone a dude.

"Night."

Church murmured.

"Night."

Tucker echoed, feeling a slight mixture of sexual confusion and elation as he returned to his comfy nuzzling position against Church.


End file.
